1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device for photography, and a photographic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, as a photographic device, a camera or the like which is capable of photographing with what is referred to as “rear synchronization mode” is known. In the mode, illumination light is emitted immediately before the end of the exposure (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-338572).